


Невинный

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Вольфрам получил то, чего всегда хотел





	Невинный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166405) by [Aella_Antiope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope). 



Он стал мужем Юури, принцем-консортом. И в жизни не чувствовал себя хуже.  
Юури сидел на кровати, одетый в пижаму, и выглядел очень смущенным и очень испуганным, изо всех сил стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. Сколько ему уже? Восемнадцать? Все равно, сущий ребенок по меркам мазоку.  
И хоть он относился к Вольфраму, как к брату – или как ко всем остальным мазоку, – Вольфрам был старше его на многие десятки лет.  
Мда, не этого Вольфрам желал. Вовсе не этого и не так скоро – но сейчас уже слишком поздно. Обстоятельства подтолкнули их к браку, братья Вольфрама настояли – а Юури всегда быстро уступал, если идеи исходили от Конрада. Пусть даже его смущение и растерянность были видны невооруженным глазом.  
Вольфрам сел рядом с Юури, стараясь не делать резких движений, и осторожно взял его за руку – та дрожала. Кому-то придется уже действовать, и Вольфрам не думал, что этим «кем-то» будет его муж, практически дитя. Его возлюбленный.  
Медленно и осторожно Вольфрам наклонился вперед и, когда Юури зажмурился, нежно поцеловал его в щеку.  
Отстранился и посмотрел, как Юури открывает глаза – с неуверенностью и облегчением. Он не знал, что его мать или Великий Мудрец наговорили Юури, но знал одно: он, Вольфрам, возьмет только то, что будет дано по доброй воле. И никак иначе.  
– Не сейчас, Юури. Только когда ты будешь готов.  
 _Возможно, никогда_.


End file.
